


Mistletoe Memories

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9138268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

You’d literally grown up with Spencer. As a kid, you didn’t know anything but the little boy across the street who was only two months older than you. At the age of four, a ball of yours had wandered into the street and Spencer had come to return it to you. Ever since then, you’d been the best of friends, going to high school and college at around the same time, and obtaining the same job at the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit. There was never a day you didn’t speak to each other, and honestly, you couldn’t remember the last time you hadn’t seen him at least once during a day. 

He was your best friend. Your everything. The only problem was that over the past few years you had been finding yourself falling madly in love with him, and given how close your were, you didn’t want to say anything and possibly make it weird. You couldn’t imagine what you would do if you lost him because he felt weird around you; you might not be able to take it.

\-------------------

Spencer had been unlucky in many ways, but when it came to Y/N, he considered himself exceedingly lucky. She was his confidant - the one he could be himself around - the one he could tell anything too. At least...almost anything. The one thing he didn’t want to admit was that he was in love with her. He had been for years, but she was his best friend. If she didn’t like him in that way, then he didn’t want the nature of their relationship to change. It was too risky.

“You have to tell her,” Derek blurted out, obviously intending to have kept that thought in his head. Spencer had been looking your way without realizing it.

He wasn’t about to hide it from Derek; it was probably pretty apparent. “I can’t,” he admitted. “If she doesn’t feel the same way, I can’t risk losing her.”

Derek understood, but he sighed. “But if you don’t at least ask, you’ll never know what could have been. Won’t that drive you nuts?”

Spencer just shook his head, waving the feeling off. It probably would drive him crazy, but it was still too risky.

\-------------------

“So,” Hotch said, talking to Dave in his office, “New Year’s at your house this year, right?”

“Absolutely,” he replied. “I love hosting. Everyone’s coming right?”

Hotch looked out his window toward the rest of the team. “Yea. I was thinking...” he started, feeling unusually sneaky, “You notice that Spencer and Y/N are made for each other and completely in love with each other, right? Or is that just me?”

“Who doesn’t know?” Rossi laughed. It was pretty obvious to everyone that the two childhood friends and geniuses were meant to be together. “I’d imagine their close friendship is what keeps both from telling the other, but it really is a shame.”

“Well,” Hotch said, “That’s what I was thinking. Do you still have your house decorated for Christmas?”

Rossi shook his head, though definitely confused; he wasn’t sure where Hotch was going with this. Hotch started to clarify for him. “Well, what if we hang an extra bit of mistletoe around your house, tell everyone but them where it is and make sure that we call them out on it every time they walk under it.”

Rossi smiled. “Hotch, that’s so sneaky. It’s so unlike you.”

“I know,” Hotch laughed, “but they’re meant for each other and I’d hate to see such potential go to waste.”

They each took their coffee mugs and clinked them together. “I can toast to that,” Rossi said.

\-------------------

The next day, New Year’s Eve was upon them, and everyone was in on the mistletoe idea. 

After everyone arrived, Rossi ushered the team into his dining room, where he had a meal catered. Everything looked delicious. Glasses of wine were poured, delicious food was eaten and great conversations were had. After the meal ended, everyone stood up from the table and cleaned up, while Spencer and Y/N continued their conversation.

“Hey, you two,” JJ said, pointing upward toward the ceiling. You and Spencer looked up at the same time to see a small piece of mistletoe there. Great. You had to kiss him without letting him know that you were in love with him. Normally, you’d just brush it off and not do anything, but Garcia was standing nearby and coaxing you; she’d never give up.

On your tiptoes, you reached up to Spencer’s face to give him a quick peck, subsequently turning around and blushing at how much you enjoyed the feel of his lips. Hopefully, it wouldn’t happen again; you weren’t sure how many times you could kiss him without losing it.

\--- 

Another few hours passed and more wine was consumed. Even hours later, you were still thinking about the velvety softness of Spencer’s lips. You had to get a grip on yourself; you couldn’t allow yourself to fall any more than you already had. Apparently though, the new year had different plans.

“Time to kiss again,” Garcia said, pointing toward another piece of mistletoe, this one in Rossi’s living room. Spencer looked mortified. You were going to kill Rossi for this. With everyone looking on smiling, Spencer gave you the kiss this time, lingering slightly longer than before; you could’ve sworn there was even a hint of tongue, but that was probably just your brain feeling what it wanted.

As you pulled away this time, your face flushed with embarrassment again, as did Spencer’s. Immediately, you turned away from each other, beginning conversations with whoever happened to be behind them. Thankfully, there was only another three hours until the ball dropped. Hopefully you could make it through that time without finding yourself under another piece of mistletoe.

\---

As the time neared 12, you were grateful that Spencer and yourself hadn’t run into another piece of mistletoe. You were leaning into him at this point, which wasn’t out of the normal for the two of you. Everyone else was either on the couch, watching the television or outside on this unseasonably warm New Year’s night. You felt a gentle touch at your side. “Y/N,” Spencer said, “Do you...have you hated kissing me tonight?”

That took you off guard. “What would make you think that?” It was the complete opposite. You liked it too much for your own good.

“It’s just...both times you seemed to pull away quickly and I...I liked it,” he admitted. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

Your eyes widen at his admission. “Really? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to risk our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way, but I’m losing my mind and figured if you didn’t feel that way then at least I would know,” he said, swallowing hard.

“Spence,” you whispered. “I’ve been in love with you for years.”

Both of you swung your heads around when you heard a familiar voice. “Finally!“ Hotch said, with Rossi laughing behind him. 

“You knew?” you both said simultaneously.

“We all knew,” he replied. Everyone else came out of the shadows shaking their heads. “And I’m the one that suggested the mistletoe, not Rossi.”

“Dammit, Hotch,” you said, punching him in the arm. “I’m going to kill you.” He shielded himself as you pelted him over and over again before taking your place back at Spencer’s side. “Oh, and guys?” he said, pointing up. “Kiss.”


End file.
